Only The Strong Ones Survive
by NinjaMerve
Summary: Ara wird in ihrem fünften Jahr von Hogwarts geschmissen und muss nach Durmstrang wechseln. Doch dort sind viel mehr Jungs als Mädchen. Wird sie endlich eine beste Freundin finden können, oder gar die große Liebe? (T for swearing)
1. Kapitel 1

Alle Rechte gehen an J.K. Rowling. Nur Ara und meine anderen Charaktere gehören mir.

* * *

„Es tut mir sehr Leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, Miss Strong", Dumbledores Stimme hallte von den Wänden in seinem Büro wieder, „Aber wir dulden ein solches Benehmen nicht. Sie sind somit ab sofort von der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei verwiesen. Ein Hauself ist gerade dabei, Ihre Koffer zu packen. Ich bitte Sie, dass Sie sich in Ihren Schlafsaal begeben und sich unverzüglich Abreisefertig machen. In einer Stunde erwartet Sie Professorin McGonagall im Trophäenraum hinter der großen Halle. Sie können jetzt gehen."

Ich drehte mich auf dem Absatz um und verließ so schnell ich konnte den Raum.

Ich hasste diesen blöden, alten, verbissenen, rechthaberischen Zauberer.

Da begriff ich erst, was gerade passiert war.

Dieser Mistkerl hatte mich aus Hogwarts rausgeworfen!

'_Meine Eltern bringen mich um_', dachte ich und machte mich auf den Weg zum Hufflepuff Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als ich an der Küche vorbei kam, blieb ich stehen. Ich brauchte jetzt unbedingt Alkohol. Mit den Schultern zuckend, kitzelte ich die Pflaume.

Ich begrüßte die Elfen, die mich mit großen Augen anstarrten und sagte dann:„Professor McGonagal hat mich hergeschickt, damit ich den besten und hochprozentigsten Rotwein den ihr habt hole und ihn ihr bringe. Sie will ihn meinen Eltern als 'Sorry-dass-wir-eure-Tochter-von-der-Schule-geschmissen-haben'-Geschenk geben. Könnt ihr mir was empfehlen?"

Sofort kam ein kleiner Hauself mit rießigen Kulleraugen und Elefantenohren mit einer Flasche, edel aussehenden, Rotwein angelaufen.

„Natürlich, Miss! Hier bitte Miss! Dieser Wein wird ihren Eltern bestimmt sehr gefallen, Miss! Mouton Rothschild 1945, Miss. Sehr edel,Miss."

Dieses ganze GeMisse ging mir langsam auf die Nerven und deshalb bedankte ich mich nur und eilte dann weiter in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Am Portrait angekommen, blieb ich wieder kurz stehen.

Mit einem leisen 'plop' entkorkte ich die Flasche und sorgte dann mit einem kleinen selbst erfundenen Zauber dafür, dass ich den Wein nicht mehr dekantieren musste.

Ich nahm ein paar tiefe Schlucke. Genau in diesem Moment kam Professor Sprout um die Ecke gelaufen.

„Miss Power- Miss Power was trinken Sie denn da? Ist das etwa Alkohol?!", verlangte sie zu wissen.

_Nee O-Saft,_ wollte ich erwidern, doch ich trank schnell die Flasche auf Ex leer, bevor sie noch auf die Idee kam, sie mir aus der Hand zu reißen.

Sie kam auf mich zugewatschelt und erschrocken trank ich noch schneller. Andere hätten sich bestimmt schon längst verschluckt, aber ich war es gewöhnt, in Stresssituationen immer einen klaren Kopf zu behalten und mich zu betrinken.

Genau in der Sekunde, in der sie bei mir ankam, hatte ich die Flasche ausgetrunken.

Ich hob beide Arme in Siegerposition in die Höhe und schrie so laut ich konnte: „Auf Ex wie ne Eins!"

Sie schnappte sich die Flasche und warf einen kurzen Blick drauf. „Miss Power, dass ist ja hochprozentig! Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie erst 15 sind und somit noch minderjährig?!"

„Jaah dürfen Sie. Aber denken Sie ja nicht, dass ich so eine unverschämte Bemerkung mir gegenüber noch einmal zulassen werde", lallte ich und warf mir eingebildet meine schwarzen Haare über die Schulter und stolzierte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum in meinen Schlafsaal.

* * *

„Sie sind zu spät", sagte McGonagal.

„No shit, Sherlock", spottete ich und zeigte ihr meinen Lieblingsfinger.

McGonagal verzog ihre Lippen wie immer, wenn sie sauer war, zu einer dünnen Linie.

Ich hatte in meinem von dem Elfen gepackten Koffer ein paar Klopfer gefunden. Vermutlich hatte Jojo, meine Lieblingselfe sie hinengeschmuggelt... ich bin mir sicher ihr könnt euch schon denken, dass ich jetzt total dicht war.

„Sie müssen sich unbedingt um ihr Alkoholproblem kümmern, Miss Power. An ihrer neuen Schule wird das sicher auch nicht gestattet sein."

„Pff. welsches Allohol Problem? Ick hab doch ken Alkohohlproblem...Unn was noch vieeel wichtischer is... wes für ne' neue Schule?!", irgendwie war mir schwindelig.

„Darüber reden wir, wenn ihre Eltern dabei sind", sagte sie kühl und hielt mir ein Schälchen mit Flohpulver hin.

„Nach ihnen."

Im Wohnzimmer meiner Eltern herrschte eisige Stille. Nach Minervas Monolog, in dem sie erklärte, was ich dieses mal falsch gemacht hatte, hatte keiner mehr etwas gesagt. Alle waren wir in unsere Gedanken vertieft. Schließlich sagte meine Mutter:„Ara, du hast Hausarrest. Geh hoch in dein Zimmer, damit wir Erwachsenen in Ruhe reden können."

Mc-Verräter und mein Vater nickten zustimmend und ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Iss ja nich so, dass des um mich geht oder so."

„Hör auf zu meckern und geh in dein Zimmer, du undankbares Kind!", raunzte mein Vater und ich flüchtete die Treppen hoch. Da ich keinen Bock hatte, die 'Erwachsenen' zu belauschen und viel lieber schlafen wollte, befolgte ich zum ersten Mal seit langen den Befehl meines Vaters und torkelte, die englische Nationalhymne singend, in mein Zimmer.

* * *

„Ara, wach auf!"

„Nein", krächtzte ich und die Stimme, die mich geweckt hatte, sagte laut:„Ara Aposis Lyra Pandora Strong! Wenn du nicht sofort deinen faulen Hintern aus dem Bett bewegst, sehe ich mich gezwungen, deinen Vater zu rufen."

Stöhnend entwirrte ich meine Arme und Beine von der Bettdecke und stand auf. „Zufrieden?", fragte ich wütend und verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust.

Meine Mutter sah mich selbstzufrieden an und sagte:„Allerdings. Sei in zehn Minuten im Wohnzimmer. Wir werden dir dort erzählen, wie wir deine schulische Zukunft geplant haben."

Als sie sich von mir weggedreht hatte, kämpfte ich gegen die Tränen an, die sich in meinen Augen gesammelt hatten und ging ins Badezimmer, um mein Gesicht zu waschen. Reinblütig zu sein brachte nicht nur Vorteile gegenüber Halb- und Schlammblütern mit sich, sondern auch Nachteile. Wie zum Beispiel die nicht Gestattung der Meinungsfreiheit, was die eigene Zukunft anging. Oder, dass von einem erwartet wurde, in Slytherin zu landen. Meine Platzierung nach Hufflepuff hatte sogar beinahe dafür gesorgt, dass mein Vater mich enterbte. Ich war froh, den sprechenden Hut überredet haben zu können, mich nicht nach Griffindor zu schicken. Sonst hätte mein Vater seine Drohung wahrscheinlich wahr gemacht und mich nebenbei auch noch den Todessern ausgesetzt. Da war mir eine fast-Enterbung und eine Tracht Prügel lieber.

Nachdem ich mich also umgezogen hatte und einen Trank gegen den Kater eingenommen hatte, machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo mich bereits die ernsten Gesichter meiner Mutter und McGonagals erwarteten. Wo mein Vater war wollte ich gar nicht wissen, ich war einfach nur froh, dass er nicht hier war.

Während ich es mir auf meinem Lieblingssessel bequem machte, fing McGonagall an zu sprechen.

„Also Miss Strong, Ihre Eltern und ich haben drei Schulen ausgesucht und uns dazu entschlossen, Ihnen die Wahl zu lassen. Entweder Sie besuchen die Beauxbatons Akademie für Magie in Frankreich, das Hexeninstitut von Salem in den vereinigten Staaten oder das Durmstrang Institut für Zauberei in Norwegen."

Ich blinzelte. War das ihr ernst? Ich durfte wirklich wählen? Hmmm. Das war neu.

Also Beauxbatons schied als erstes aus. Meine Cusine Lynx ging auf diese Schule und sie war die eingebildeste Tusse, die ich kannte. Und auf die USA hatte ich auch keine Lust. Da herrschte zu viel Chaos. Also blieb nur noch Durmstrang.

„Durmstrang", entschied ich also.


	2. Kapitel 2

Alle Rechte gehen an J.K. Rowling. Nur Ara und meine anderen Charaktere gehören mir.

* * *

McGonagall und meine Mutter nickten. „So soll es sein", sagte die Professorin und setzte gerade zum Weitersprechen an, als ich sie unterbrach.

„Aber ich kann kein Norwegisch." Selbst ich hörte, wie verzweifelt meine Stimme klang.

McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckten und es sah so aus, als würde sie ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Machen sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Es wurde vor vielen Jahren der Magislangu-Zauber eingeführt. Dieser ermöglicht es beispielsweise Schülern, nach einmaliger Anwendung bestimmte Sprachen zu beherrschen. Natürlich bleibt ein Akzent übrig, aber dieser kann, wie jeder andere auch, abtrainiert werden. Doch nur wenige Zauberer können diesen Zauber anwenden und die Prozedur muss vom zuständigen Ministerium genehmigt werden."

Langsam nickte ich. „Ok. Dann lasst uns anfangen." Ich sah meine Mutter auffordernd an. Doch diese runzelte empört die Stirn. „Du erwartest doch nicht etwa, dass alles nach deiner Nase läuft, Fräulein?" Nur mit Mühe und Dank jahrelanger Übung war es mir möglich, ein genervtes Augenverdrehen zu unterdrücken.

McGonagall nickte ihr zustimmend zu, sagte dann aber: „Dennoch sollten wir schnell handeln. Ich muss wohl nicht fragen, ob Ihr Kamin am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist, nicht wahr?" Sie ging bereits entschlossenen Schrittes auf ihn zu, das Nicken meiner Mutter bemerkte sie jedoch nicht einmal. „Dann werde ich von hier aus Kontakt zu Schulleiter Karkaroff aufnehmen. Natürlich nur, mit ihrem Einverständnis." Ohne auf die Antwort meiner Mutter zu warten, nahm sie sich eine Handvoll Flohpulver und flohte in das Büro des Schulleiters von Durmstrang.

* * *

Mit offenem Mund sah ich dorthin, wo sie zuletzt gestanden hat. Dann sah ich meine Mutter an, doch diese zuckte über diesem Mangel an Höflichkeit noch nicht mal mit der Wimper. "Ara, floh jetzt in die Winkelgasse und besorg dir schon mal die Schulroben für Durmstrang und Winterbekleidung. Ein Reinblut kann die Vorbereitungen nicht früh genug treffen. Vergiss deinen Schlüssel für dein Verließ nicht."

Sie drückte mir einen geschäftsmäßigen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand in Richtung Esszimmer, wo ich mir sicher war, dass die Hauselfen bereits das Abendessen vorbereiteten. Schnell verschwand ich in Richtung Kamin und als ich kurze Zeit später bei Madam Malkins im Laden stand, begrüßte mich die Frau mit einem herzlichen Lächeln.

„Miss Strong, wenn ich mich recht entsinne. Wie schön, sie wiederzusehen. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Guten Tag, Ma'am. Ich brauche Schulroben für Durmstrang."

Sie sah mich überrascht an, doch dann schien sie sich daran zu erinnern, vor wem sie stand und als sie sprach, war die gewohnte Professionalität in ihrer Stimme. „Einen Moment, bitte. Ich bin gleich zurück, stellen Sie sich doch solange schon mal auf den Sockel."

* * *

Ich atmete tief ein, als ich den stickigen Laden verließ. Madam Malkins würde mir die Kleidungsstücke nach Hause liefern lassen, wenn sie fertig waren und solange schlenderte ich durch die relativ unbelebte Winkelgasse. Während der Schulzeit, waren wie erwartet nicht so viele Leute auf den Straßen unterwegs, wie gewohnt und ich fand Gefallen an der Ruhe.

Ich ging zu Flourish und Blotts und kaufte sich zufällige Bücher, deren Titel mich ansprachen und ließ sie ebenfalls nach Hause liefern, trank einige alkoholische Getränke im drei Besen mit Mundungus Fletcher und fand mich dann vor Olivander's wieder. In Gedanken versunken, betrat ich das Geschäft.

Schon kurze Zeit später kam Mister Olivander auf mich zu. Seine großen blauen Augen sahen mich überrascht an. „Miss Strong…", sagte er, während er sich grüblerisch am Kinn kratze, „Eibe mit einer einzelnen Phönixfeder, 21 Zoll, Hart, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

Wie schon bei unserem ersten Treffen, fühlte ich mich eingenommen, von seiner starken Persönlichkeit.

„Die erste Zauberin, die ihren Zauberstab gewählt hat…"

Langsam schritt er auf und ab.

Ich nickte. „Ich bin hier, weil…"

Er wartete einen Moment, damit ich meinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, doch da ich das nicht tat, übernahm er diese Rolle. „Weil sie mich fragen wollen, ob ich mittlerweile den richtigen Zauberstab für sie habe… Nun, Miss Strong, den habe ich leider nicht. Ich befürchte, dass ich ihn auch niemals anfertigen werde."

Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an, wagte es aber nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Der Zauberstab, der sie auswählen wird, wurde nämlich bereits angefertigt. Er hat sie nur noch nicht gefunden."

„Woher wissen Sie das?"

Er blickte mich geheimnisvoll an. „Es gibt Dinge, Miss Strong, über die man nicht redet…"

* * *

„Warum darf ich denn nicht nach Durmstrang fliegen?", fragte ich zum gefühlt hundertsten mal.

„Weil ich das sage." Es fiel mir schwer, den Drang zu unterdrücken, meine Augen zu rollen. Ich hasste diesen Satz, wollte aber nicht respektlos sein, da ich eingesehen hatte, dass ich meiner Mutter schon genug angetan hatte.

„Gido ist jetzt bereit, Miss", meldete sich ein Hauself zu Wort.

Meine Mutter, die sich zwischenzeitlich von mir abgewandt hatte, sah mir jetzt streng in die Augen. „Ich sage es dir noch ein letztes Mal; Benimm dich, halte dich von Schlammblütern fern und gehe respektvoll mit deinen Lehrern und Mitschülern um." Nachdem ich genickt hatte, griff sie nach Gidos ausgestreckter Hand und als ich es ihr gleichtat, apparierte er uns nach Durmstrang.

* * *

Wir landeten in einer Art Büro. Es war nur spärlich beleuchtet und sah schon fast heruntergekommen aus.

„Ich begrüße Sie." Erschrocken blickte ich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kann und sah einen Mann mittleren Alters hinter einem großen Schreibtisch sitzen. Er hatte schulterlange Haare und gelangweilt dreinblickende blaue Augen. „Mein Name ist Igor Karkaroff. Ich bin der Schulleiter."

„Volana Strong. Ich hatte mich bereits mit Ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt", stellte sich meine Mutter vor.

Karkaroff stand auf und Küsste die Hand meiner Mutter. „Es freut mich, dass sie die Reise überstanden haben. Ich lasse einen Schüler holen, der Ihre Tochter in den Saal begleitet. Dort wird sie dann einer Verbindung zugeteilt."

Er blickte ein Portrait von einem dicken, bärtigen Mann an und sagte: „Pavo, würdest du bitte Viktor und Leo rufen?" Der Mann nickte und verließ das Gemälde.

„Nun, Miss Ara. Ihnen wird schon sehr bald auffallen, dass diese Schule nicht so… einseitig wie Hogwarts ist. Wir lehren die dunklen Künste, und nicht, wie man sich gegen sei verteidigt. Zudem haben wir auch keine ‚Häuser', sondern Verbindungen, denen die Schüler zugeteilt werden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie hier schon sehr bald Freunde finden werden, die loyal und hilfsbereit sind."

Auch, wenn ich es nie zugeben würde, beruhigten mich die Worte des Schulleiters ein Wenig. In Hogwarts hatte ich nie wahre Freunde gefunden. Oft war es so, dass die Schüler einen bei Lehrern schlecht machen, nur um im Endeffekt selber gut da zu stehen.

Jemand klopfte an der Tür und auf das ruhige „Herein" des Schulleiters betraten zwei Jungs den Raum. Obwohl der Ausdruck Jungs nicht wirklich auf die beiden zutraf. Sie waren beide breit gebaut und sehr muskulös. Ihre Gesichter waren kantig und beide trugen die Schuluniform, die auch ich anhatte. Sie beäugten mich neugierig, doch als Karakroff räusperte, wandten sich ihre Augen schnell ihm zu und sie stellten sich schnell mit einem kerzengeraden Rücken vor ihm auf, die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt.

Nervös sah ich meine Mutter an. Auf was hatte ich mich nur eingelassen. Diese Schüler werden scheinbar gedrillt. Meine Mutter schien sich plötzlich ebenfalls nicht mehr wohl zu fühlen und vermied es, mir in die Augen zu blicken.

„Dies sind Mrs Strong und ihre Tochter. Ara ist ab heute eine neue Schülerin auf unserer geehrten Schule. Begleitet sie in den Saal, damit sie sich auf die Einteilung vorbereiten kann. Ich werde in zwanzig Minuten nachkommen, sorgt dafür, dass sie bis dahin so weit ist." Er wandte sich nun wieder an mich. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Ara. Solange du keinen Fehler machst, wirst du schon nicht sterben."

Meine Augen weiteten sich leicht und meine Mutter wurde ganz blass. Dennoch blickte sie mich warnend an und sagte: „Eine Strong macht keine Fehler."

* * *

Schweigend gingen Leo, Viktor und ich einen leicht beleuchten Gang entlang. Ich hatte erfahren, dass der, mit den braunen Augen und der großen Nase, Viktor und der, mit den langen Fingern und den leichten Stoppeln im Gesicht, Leo war. Sie schienen sehr schweigsam zu sein und waren beide im selben Jahrgang wie ich.

Nachdem wir eine Weile gegangen waren, ohne, dass jemand etwas gesagt hatte, entschied ich, ihnen einige Fragen zu stellen. „Wie wird die Einteilung ablaufen?"

Ich sah, wie sie einander anblickten und dann sagte Viktor: „Du musst dich mit dem Schulleiter duellieren. Und je nach dem, wie lange du es aushältst, wirst du einer bestimmten Verbindung zugeteilt."

Um mich zu beruhigen, atmete ich tief durch. „Ist er sehr stark?", fragte ich dann.

Diesmal antwortete Leo. „In den zehn Jahren, die er jetzt Schulleiter ist, hat noch niemand es geschafft ihn zu besiegen. Allerdings haben es bislang auch nur Erstklässler versuchen müssen und ich habe dich noch nie kämpfen sehen, daher bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du es schaffen könntest, oder nicht."

Ich nickte. Bislang hatte ich immer ein Ohnegleichen in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gehabt, daher rechnete ich mir eine kleine Chance zu. Ich dachte nochmal an alles, was mir an dem Schulleiter aufgefallen war. Er lagerte sein Gewicht immer auf sein linkes Bein, daher könnte es sein, dass er sich vielleicht früher einmal am rechten verletzt hatte. Zudem schien er die Kälte zu mögen, da mehrere Kältezauber um ihn herum verteilt waren. Das erklärte auch, warum er so dünn war, schließlich regt Kälte den Stoffwechsel an. Während ich über mögliche Schwächen des Schulleiters nachdachte, gelangten wir schließlich zu einer großen Tür, die zum Saal führte.

„Das Mittagessen wird gleich angerichtet, daher sind schon viele Schüler an den Tischen", warnte mich Viktor, „Wir gehen am besten durch den Lehrergang. Dort kannst du vor dem Duell noch ein Glas Wasser trinken, wenn du möchtest."

Ich nickte verunsichert und als wir uns wenige Sekunden später in einem dunklen Gang befanden, griff ich in meiner Handtasche nach einer Flasche Muggel-Cola. Ich hatte noch Wodka mit hinzugemischt, sodass das Getränk nun eine 80x20 Mische war. Schnell trank ich die Flasche leer und wartete darauf, dass der Alkohol in mein Gehirn drang und es betäubte.

Plötzlich lehnte Leo sich vor und roch an mir. Ich wagte es nicht zu atmen und hielt still. Dann lachte er und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.

„Ara, ich glaube wir werden uns sehr gut verstehen. Alkohol ist hier erlaubt, es ist nicht schlimm, wenn du dir Mut antrinkst."

Auch Viktor grinste kurz, doch dann wurde er schlagartig wieder ernst und betrachtete mich abschätzend. „Vielleicht solltest du mir deine Tasche geben, damit ich auf sie aufpasse, während du kämpfst."

Ich nickte nervös und reichte sie ihm mit zittrigen Händen, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab aus meinen Springerstiefeln nahm. Noch nie zuvor hatte sich der Stab so falsch in meinen Händen angefühlt, wie jetzt.

Dann hörten wir Schritte, die aus der Richtung hinter uns kamen und ich erlangte schnell meine Fassung wieder.

Als wir sahen, dass er Karkaroff war, spannten sich Viktor und Leo wieder an und standen in Soldatenstellung neben mir.

„Keine Sorge, Miss Strong", sagte er, als er vor uns stand, „es wird kein langer Kampf. Ich werde Sie mit einem Stupor verschonen."

Ich zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass ich mich so einfach geschlagen gebe, Sir?"


End file.
